Tin man the story continues the revised editio
by LsD1251
Summary: All right we posted this story a while back but we finally finished the first installment of the story and we revised the first chapter we put in. So this is the new and approved story enjoy...Oh and this will be a romance just give it time.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER_Hello all, it's me LSD and MAD and we together have wrote this story called TIN MAN the story continues. We just wanted to say we don't own anything at all and we've made references to a couple of different things. So for the record we don't own Tin man , we don't own the Chicago Black hawks, (although we do love our home team) we don't own the NHL, we don't own Flogging Molly, or Dropkick Murphy's although we wish we did cause we would be bloody rich. We have re posted this story and we will continue to post the first installment which is finished. Stay tuned and thanks for reading mates! _

"D.G would you like to answer this?" D.G's bright blue eyes went wide in surprise she had been day dreaming again and hadn't heard a word her professor said. "um actually no I wouldn't like to answer it sorry don't have a clue what the answer is." She stated quite calmly and ignored the bouts of laughter erupting from her class mates. She her self allowed her self to grin mischievously she felt Sid the guy who sat behind her pat her on the back. The teacher who was in older gentlemen rolled his eyes "well perhaps if you actually listened to what I was saying you would know it." "well that would take all the fun out of guessing wouldn't it?" D.G shot back raising in eyebrow "would any one like to help out Ms. Gale?" the teacher grumbled and she saw some know it all girl in the front of the room raise her hand. D.G rolled her eyes and mumbled "figures." She always day dreamed in this class it was hard not to after all the teacher had one of those mono tone voices and he just went on and on about history it was damn annoying. She peered over to the clock on the wall twenty more minutes then she was done at least for the weekend anyways. One year of college down and one more left she thought miserably to her self. Finally the teacher dismissed the class and their were shouts of joy from everyone around her. Since it was the last month of school everyone was acting crazy people were partying in every dorm room people were getting arrested left and right for lewd behavior or disorderly conduct. Just another summer break for college kids D.G thought to her self. She was shaken out of her deep thought by the same kid who had slapped her on the back earlier "come on D.G were going drinking let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a large group of people "it's only two o clock in the afternoon." She stated in disbelief "it's a Friday and there are only two more weeks of school come on." He ordered her and she found her self being swept away with the masses. She didn't mind in the slightest in fact hanging out with her new found friends and drinking made her forget about what happened a year ago. It made her forget all about the o.z and she was glad because she was being honest with her self when she promised to never return there and she didn't want to. One month there was enough to send her back to Kansas and the life that she had grown tired of. But it was home it was something she knew and she could do anything she wanted here there were no guards to constantly follow her no death threats from crazy people she was just regular plain old D.G. Here she could work on cars, and bikes and where pants, and sneakers, and t-shirts and she was just a face among the masses. That suited her just fine and besides it's not like there was anyone there who would really miss her. Her parents hardly knew her and were to busy worrying about the well being of the entire o.z kingdom to concentrate on bonding with their way ward daughter. AZ her older sister had so many mental problems that she was trying to get through that D.G seriously doubted she would ever be sane again. And it was all her fault to begin with. Her robo parents well they were in the garbage heap somewhere in the o.z the witch had made sure they were destroyed and they were the only two people that D.G really cared about regardless if they were real or not. And the three men whom had helped her in more ways then she would ever admit well like everyone else she's ever cared about they left to. So did they really think she would sit around and rot in the oz while her friends left her and her family couldn't be bothered with her? It took her about a month to realize that wasn't where she belonged and so she wrote a letter to her parents left it on her bed and wearing what she wore when she came into the o.z she conjured up a travel storm and left. She was surprised at first after a month went by that no one came looking for her but she assumed they would give her time alone and maybe they would forget about her. At least Toto did teach her some things while she spent all those hours studying magic and the o.z. "earth to D.G?" Sid asked waving a hand over her blank face. She hadn't realized she was already out side and walking towards the closest bar. "sorry I got distracted Sid." Sid grinned boyishly at her and sighed he knew her well enough to know that she was thinking about her past she always got that expression on her face when she thought about things she wouldn't tell anyone. D.G couldn't help but return Sid's smile he really was a charmer and the best friend she could have asked for. When she got back to Kansas she really didn't know what to do she couldn't go back to her old home she couldn't stay there the memories were to fresh and painful. So she stopped there merely to pack up all her belongings and taking her father's old truck she drove out to the nearest college fully intent on finishing up her school finally. She drove to the closest college town she could find and it just so happened to be four hours away from where she lived before. Not having any money she walked into the counselors office and laid it all down on the line. They managed to put her in a housing unit that was for both males and females and signed her up for classes. Her room mate as she soon found out was none other than Sid Hossa twenty three year old star hockey player who was finally finishing up his bachelors degree in college then going to play for the NHL. He was rowdy, loud, opionated, probably the most popular man on campus, good looking and a quite the charmer. The two of them got along right from the get go and he became her best friend at college. She felt Sid's hand grab a hold of her own and tug her into the bars entrance. D.G remembered the first time she saw Sid he wasn't in their small tight living confinements. So D.G just dropped her stuff off and began walking aimlessly around the hallways were packed with people yelling and throwing stuff around to be honest it was rowdy as hell people were drinking alcohol openly something she was pretty sure wasn't allowed but it seemed like this place was a party school. "hey cutie your new here." She stopped short to see a young man with black hair that was spiky and sticking up all over the place. He had a goatee and bright light brown eyes that looked golden and he was rolling around on a computer chair apparently playing hockey in the hall ways with a bunch of other guys. She couldn't help but find him attractive the man was gorgeous and he seemed to know it to. But D.G merely grinned and nodded "ya I am this place seems pretty crazy." She told him and he nodded his head and stood up towering over D.G when he did so "name is Sid Hossa what's your name hun?" He asked her and the guys around him laughed "d.G nice to meet ya." She shook his hand and his grin widened "where are you staying at?" "Dorm 123" She stated and the guys around him laughed "your in luck then cause that's my dorm looks like I got a room mate guys." He stated happily and dropped the short stick he was using and grabbed her arm "where you going sid?" A guy with a purple Mohawk called out in out rage "showing D.G around." He stated and ever since then the two of them had became really close. So close in fact that about three months later they started dating and a month after that were pretty much boy friend and girl friend. She wasn't really looking for a relationship not at all actually her heart was still longing for a certain man who had rode away in to the sun set never to return. But Sid was very handsome, and knew how to cheer her up so she really couldn't help her self. It wasn't anything serious because after he had finished his classes which would be in a week he was taking a plane out to Chicago to start training camp with the black hawks. "man I'm going to miss this I'm really going to miss you." Sid stated buying D.G a drink and she grinned and kissed him on the lips "your to sweet you know." She said with a sigh and he winked at her. "come on D.G can I move in with you after he leaves." Sid's friend Max begged he was twenty two and had always had a thing for D.G. He was the one that she had met with the purple Mohawk although now it was bright red. Sid huffed angrily "shut up will ya." He stated angrily "oh is Sid mad that he won't be there to protect his girl." Max asked Sid frowned he knew their relationship would be over a week but Sid had begged her to come with him. He didn't want it to end he cared about her a lot. But she knew she couldn't go with him she had to finish school and start living her life. And with Sid's help and having new friends D.G slowly forgot about the o.z and the three friends she had grown to care for more than she would ever admit. Sometimes she would wonder about them especially Cain did he ever come back did he die in combat did he ever wonder what happened to her at all. It was like he acted as though he didn't even care about her at least that's what it seemed like to D.G. The man who had protected her for seven days rode off with a group of men without even saying good bye. That felt worse than anything she had ever experience in her life even realizing that her robo parents were destroyed. Because she was starting to fall for him and for some stupid reason she thought maybe he would begin to feel the same about her. That was another great thing about Sid he never questioned her about what happened in her past he knew it was a touchy subject and that she didn't want to bring it up and he respected that. A week went bye quickly and before D.G knew it she was driving Sid to the air port. She wasn't that upset she just knew she would be lonely without him. He kissed her deeply and hugged her tight "please change your mind and come out there even if it's just for the summer." He begged and D.G smiled "I'll think about it I promise give me a call if you want but no pressure or anything I hope I hear from you." D.G said sadly "you will I promise." He stated with a grin and kissing her once more he took off on a plane and left. That was one more part of her life that had gone away for ever. She drove back feeling a little depressed but happy that at least she still had some direction in her life. When she got back to her dorm room she saw that Max had already began moving in. She rolled her eyes in two weeks they would be leaving for the summer anyways and D.G was at a loss for what to do. She had saved enough money from working at the book store and at the local mechanic shop to do some traveling but she just wished she had someone to go with. Max jumped up when he saw her come in and hugged her tightly "it's ok D.G I know it will be weird now that Sid is gone but I'll be here with ya." D.G laughed as he pulled her to the couch and handed her a beer. "hey live every day?" He asked and she clinked her bottle with his "like it's your last." She replied with a grin. So when two more weeks went by she was still just as clue less as to what she was going to do. D.G was laying underneath a particularly rusty old jeep fixing the axles as she let her mind ponder her choices. See if she could find a cheap apartment around here and wait until school started go visit Sid who had called her already ten times since he had left asking her to come out there and visit. Or Max and his soon to be girl friend Lydia said they would travel with D.G and they could go to Australia. She was really considering doing that she had always wanted to go and at least she would have her friends with her although she would have been the third wheel it still would be fun. "all right D.G it's beautiful out get out of here and enjoy your self." She saw her boss's head poke out from the side of the jeep and she quickly scooted out from underneath the car. "awesome thanks Frank I'll see ya on Monday." She exclaimed and raced to her bike. It was Friday school was officially over they still had one week to pack up all their belongings though and every one she knew was going to stay the week to continue hanging out and partying with their friends. "aren't' you even gonna wash up" Frank asked with a laugh as she still had her jump suit on and grease and dirt all over her arms and face. "no time going to meet up with some friends and go catch a concert." She stated as her bike roared to life "have fun." Frank called out and with a wave she drove back to the dorm houses. Mean while D.G's friends were sitting in her dorm room waiting for her to come back from work so they could go to the concert together. "man I can't wait to see Drop kick Murphy's tonight it's going to be fucking awesome." Max stated and Lydia a girl who was tall skinny and had a long dreads in her hair nodded. "I can't wait either dude." The four of them were oblivious to the yells and shouts coming from out side their room and out side the apartment. They were all talking loudly and having a good time with music blaring from their stereo they didn't here the door being pounded and didn't hear the door even open and in walk a man who looked like he had no business being in a college. He was tall and well built and he was wearing a dark brown duster and tan pants. His face was partially covered because his fedora was low on his head and his blue eyes scanned around the room intently seeking out a young women who wasn't there. "where is D.G?" He shouted and all at once the four people who were sitting on the couch with their backs turned to him stood up and shouted in surprise. Max quickly stood in front of the bong and Lydia ran and lowered the music. "Easy john Wayne who the hell are you and why do you want to see D.G?" Max asked angrily glaring at the older man. "Where is she?" The tall man said so angrily that the four took steps back and looked intimidated. "She's at work." Lydia answered "When will she be back?" The man asked Lydia "don't know." She replied truthfully. The man frowned this wasn't good he needed to find her and fast he didn't have time to waste.


	2. Chapter 2

DisclaimerWe don't own any of the bloody crap below honestly how many times do we have to say it

_DisclaimerWe don't own any of the bloody crap below honestly how many times do we have to say it. Also this chapter is a little long were still trying to get the hang of all of this as were new bees. Be patient with us and as always thanks for the reviews mates! Cheers! Oh and you know we let our imaginations just get the better of us with this story so if it seems really unbelievable were sorry we were just having some fun! _

D.G was running up the stairs and ignoring the shouts from many people who were trying to get her attention. She saw her dorm at the end of the hall way and began racing to it when she was a few feet away she shouted "I hope every one is ready cause were…" She stopped short at the open door way and saw none other than Wyatt Cain standing there glaring at her friends her face went pale as he spun around to face her eyes wide in surprise at her appearance. Cain's breath caught in his throat she looked like she matured a little looked more like a women and less like a kid to him from so long ago. In fact she looked breath taking even with dirt all over her and that silly out fit she had on. He decided to wait for her to speak and he preyed that his heart would stop beating a mile a minute. D.G had so many emotions going through her head she almost passed out at the sight of him. She didn't expect Wyatt Cain to be standing in her dorm room in fact it was the biggest surprise in her life. "Who is this guy D.G should we take care of him for you?" Dave asked cracking his knuckles he was a big burly guy bigger than Cain and could have taken him down without much trouble.

D.G at first thought she was dreaming why the hell was this happening to her it felt like a night mare that had come to life. Grimacing she looked at her friends "hey can you guys give me a minute I'll meet you down stairs ok?" She asked them pleading with them silently with her eyes They all looked reluctant to leave "I'll be fine I know him we go way back." She stated smiling quickly one by one they nodded their heads and walked past them and Max stopped and stood next to D.G and looked Wyatt in the face "If I hear anything that's off I swear to you you'll regret it" He warned and with that he walked off and shut the door behind him. Cain looked mildly relieved for a moment but the look quickly vanished and was replaced with his usually stoic expression. D.G threw her keys on the table and went to the bathroom sink to begin washing the grease off her arms and face Cain frowned and followed her silently.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy for her the kid obviously didn't want to see anyone from the o.z least of all him. He couldn't blame her what he did was wrong they had gotten close over their two week excursion through the o.z and he left her without so much as a good bye. It was a cowardly act to be sure but he knew it had to be that way or things could have gotten complicated. Cain could never tell her the reason he left or one of the reasons. Part of him leaving was to see his son and to get close to him again. But another reason was he needed to know about his wife. He needed to know what happened when he was locked away. Did Adora move on, and find happiness with someone else? He had a feeling that she did, a feeling he couldn't quite place. It was a feeling he felt when he first met DG, when she freed him from the metal hell. And as they became closer and the feeling stronger, especially after finding Jeb he knew he'd have to talk to him and find out. He was starting to feel that perhaps he and Adora were never really meant to be. And while they loved each other while they were together and had a son which Cain wouldn't change for the world, he felt that their paths were meant to cross briefly and after that well that was it. Lost in his own thoughts he simply watched as D.G washed her self and didn't really know what to say. He couldn't tell her that reason because that might not be what she wanted to hear. Part of him doing that was for Cain and well maybe for her. Although he was still sorting out his feelings for her, he was smart enough to know that there was something there that was more then friendship. But he didn't know if that was what DG felt for him and he couldn't tell her why he left without knowing for sure what she felt. He waited for her to begin the conversation, that girl was a spit fire so he knew she would break soon. She put the towel back and leaned against the door frame "what do you want?" She asked and her eyes looked as though they didn't give a damn about Wyatt Cain anymore and it hurt him more than he thought it would. At least he thought she would be angry maybe punch him or slap him or break down in tears most likely she would have chosen to hit him but she looked bored and quite unemotional. If the girl did care she hid her emotions to well "it's the o.z princess your parents want you to come back." Wyatt said quietly and D.G rolled her eyes "were not in the o.z so cut the formality crap my name is D.G got it? And why couldn't they send some one else why you?" D.G asked and finally there was a small glint of anger in her eyes. Wyatt could feel the sides of his mouth twitching up wards in a smile this was the D.G he knew the one that told it like it was and was tough. "I offered to go." He stated quietly and D.G laughed bitterly "how ironic what's wrong with the o.z?' She asked getting right to the point of the matter. Wyatt frowned he assumed this would have been easier but it was like talking to a different person she seemed very unconcerned with the o.z and it was clearly written on her face that she wanted no part in it. "there was in up rising six months ago the kingdoms in the west over the mountains saw that the house of gale was weak as it tried to unite the kingdom it's goblins they've been destroying towns as they move through out the o.z and they have the remaining long coats backing them up." "so what does this have to do with me I don't see how I can be of help?" D.G asked although she looked concerned. "your sister and your mother are using to much magic up trying to protect the o.z they need you to use your magic to fight to lead troops to battle your our last hope if your magic fails they won't have enough to stop them." "why didn't someone let me know about this sooner?" D.G asked quickly "they were busy trying to regain control trying to convince everyone that your sister was good again and we could hold off the goblins well enough that was until they joined with the long coats now there are to great of numbers people are losing hope. I… I just got back two days ago from a year of battles with my son." "how is Jeb?" D.G asked not really looking Cain in the eye "he's fine he found a girl and he's going to marry her in a few months I think he's taking a break from the army to start a family god knows he's earned it." Cain stated bitterly.

"I find It hard to believe that my parents would call me back just to send me up against a bunch of ugly looking goblins." D.G stated "they didn't they didn't want to send for you at all but you're the last hope left and I told them that you wouldn't be alone that I would protect you." Cain stated quietly "my how noble of you but I don't need your protection nor do I want it so you can go back from what ever travel storm you came from and run away again. And further more its really great of my parents to not send for me this whole year not even ask how im doing but now they do cause they want my help. So yea why don't you just go back and give a message to my parents tell them to go fuck off". D.G stated this time her anger came out and her words stung worse then the many bullets that had pierced his skin. Of course she had every right to be up set they were close she trusted him more than the others and he knew it and he left her. "D.G let me explain." Cain began he wasn't used to talking about his feelings especially after keeping them to him self his entire life and not having anyone to talk to for eight annuals in the iron suit. D.G put a hand up to stop him "you don't need to explain anything to me you did what you had to do it's not like you owed me anything hell we barely even know each other that's why I'm wondering why you came here to tell me this you obviously didn't care enough about are friend ship before so why now?" D.G could feel her voice rise and felt her eyes water but she would be damned if she would cry in front of him. "it wasn't like that at all I do care more than you know but I needed to fight for my country I needed to do my part I needed to protect my son as best I could. I-" he hesitated not saying about the other reason he left. "I thought you were safe when you were reunited with your family. And you still had Raw and Glitch with you." D.G laughed bitterly "oh that's a great excuse as to why you couldn't give me the courtesy to say good bye to me in person. And as for Raw and Glitch my parents made them help out so much I never saw them at all sure they were around but well they didn't need me hanging around them." D.G stated glaring at him he wanted to go and hug her he had missed her hugs in fact he had missed her so much that when he dreamt all those nights in camps it was of her. He would never tell her that he would never tell her that she was the very thing that gave him enough will power to survive through the battles and to fight stronger and better so that he could see her again. In truth she was all he really had left Raw was with his people again and Glitch had enough to deal with now. He was lost he had no place to go to belong and neither did she. "I'm not expecting you to forgive me kid." "it's D.G Cain." She interrupted angrily "I did what I had to do if I would have said good bye you would have asked me to stay and I would have I needed to go be with my son that's why I couldn't say good bye I don't expect you to understand but that was my reasons behind what I did." He felt like crap what kind of an excuse was he giving her? He wanted to tell her the truth but if she didn't care for him the way he thought he cared for her then what was the point? "Look Cain I have a life here things are actually starting to go good for me and honestly I had no intention of ever coming back there."

She revealed and his eyes went wide and for the first time in a long time he dropped his guard he showed D.G what he was really feeling and it was fear. "your family…" "my family doesn't need me Cain. Its pretty obvious that no one in the o.z needs me." She stated softly. Cain felt the chances of D.G accompanying him slipping away he needed her to come with him not just for his own sake but for the sake of all of the o.z. "I don't know what I can say to convince you to come D.G but things will get worse and I don't think you want that for your people you care too much about others." Cain told her and he knew her well enough to know that it would get through. D.G groaned feeling frustrated just when things were looking up everything got screwed to high hell why couldn't her life ever be in her control. She walked past him then stopped and took a step back to face Cain closely. He looked relieved and she grinned "stupid bastard." She thought to her self and just when he was about to smile she decked him right in the stomach he crouched over in pain surprised that she could hit that hard. He groaned as he struggled to stand "that's for leaving with out saying a good bye I never wanted anything more from you then your friendship and you threw it away like it was nothing. How long until I have to go there?" She asked and he was angry but Cain knew he deserved it "as soon as possible." He stated clenching his jaw the nerve of that woman no one had ever had the balls to hit him like that not even Adora and he had pissed off his dead wife more than enough times to merit something like that. D.G began taking off her jump suit revealing a spaghetti strap tank top and tight blue jeans underneath. She grinned as Cain quickly looked away and looked very uncomfortable "good thing my shit is all packed up huh? Well I'm not going anywhere till tomorrow we can leave in the morning so until that time I'm going to enjoy my self with my friends." Cain nodded his head looking relieved and he let out a long sigh and relaxed slightly "I'll…" He began but D.G shook her head and cut him off "you'll be coming with me let's go." She ordered and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him through the mass of people. "ow, ow D.G whose the new guy?" A girl shouted "sid's going to be jealous." Another guy called out and Cain looked very uncomfortable. "Who's Sid?" He asked before he could stop him self D.G frowned "he was my boy friend but we kind of split up." She explained for some reason Wyatt's hand twitched and he went for his gun his stomach clenched up tightly he didn't like hearing that she had a boy friend at all. "oh would you relax he's not even here he's in Chicago miles upon miles away and were no longer seeing each other so you can get that mucho look off your face.' D.G said with a roll of her eyes Cain had so many questions to ask her about this place that he didn't no where to began.

He saw to his horror the group of strangely dressed kids waiting for D.G out side. They looked surprised to see Wyatt still with D.G. "let's go guys he's coming to everyone this is Wyatt Cain and that's Dave, Josh, Lydia, and Max." Wyatt nodded at them and they said hello softly they all gave D.G strange looks but didn't question her motives. They reached D.G's truck and the four climbed up on the bed D.G opened up the passenger door and said quickly "well get in." Wyatt's blood began to boil he didn't like this at all number one he was in a place he was very unfamiliar with and he didn't like the way the young guys looked at D.G, number two where did she get off ordering him around like that. He must have looked a little grouchy because when D.G started up the truck she shook her head "don't look that angry it's not the end of the world you know were going to have a good time loosen up a little and loose the hat, jacket, and gun ok." "what?" Cain asked in surprise "ya you can't just walk around with a loaded weapon and people will think your crazier than I am dressed like that." Cain couldn't believe what he was hearing he was dressed bad she was the one who was dressed in very tight clothing that leaved little to the imagination and her friends looked even worse with their strange hair and weird metal things sticking out of their face and ears. "I don't think so." He stated firmly as D.G began to drive 'then you don't come in." She said quickly with a smirk and grumbling he took off his hat and tossed it beside him and began to take off his jacket. "is this better." He asked angrily and D.G laughed "yep it will do you'll still get some looks but it could be worse." After a bumpy fifteen minute ride they stopped in front of a place that was filled with people that looked like D.G's friends accept some of them were even more extreme then they were. To say Cain felt out of place was a gross understatement he must have been the oldest one there. "maybe I should just stay in here." Cain suggested looking around him meekly. "I don't think so buddy you wanted to come get me then your coming with me." She parked and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the car behind her then she handed him a piece of paper with writing on it. "It's your ticket." She explained the sound that greeted him when he walked into the darkly lit building was so loud that he covered his ears in pain. "what is that noise." He yelled and D.G laughed at the sight of the tin man looking so perplexed and out of his element. "it's called music it's a punk band called Flogging Molly just stay here I'll be right back." She yelled out and he grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him she tried not to blush at the close proximity of the situation "you better come back." He warned looking a little hesitant to release her "I will I promise." She said with a grin and disappeared with her friends. "so who the hell is this guy D.G?" Max asked as they began ordering drinks "he's a friend of my families unfortunately I'm going to have to leave for awhile my family needs me." "what? I thought we were going to go to Australia what the hell D.G?" Max asked angrily. "I'm sorry it's important just take care of my truck and bike and stuff for me I'll be back I don't know when though." Max looked upset "Sid isn't going to like this he wants you to spend the summer with him maybe you should call him and let him…" But D.G interrupted max "look were not going out anymore I don't have to call him he'll get over it I'm sure he's doing just fine just take care of my stuff can you do that for me Max?" She asked some what angrily and although Max didn't want to say yes because he didn't want her to go he nodded his head reluctantly. "Thanks Max." She quickly hugged him and grabbed her two drinks and walked back over to where the strange man was standing and he was giving Max a very dirty glare. "What's with the evil stare tin man?" D.G asked handing him a beer. He didn't look happy at all "whose is that guy why did it look like he was upset?" He asked quickly and D.G rolled her eyes "look it doesn't matter ok just don't worry about it here drink this ok?" Wyatt smelled the liquid gingerly and D.G couldn't help but think of how funny the situation was. Here was this man who was like a police officer of the o.z and he was standing in a crowd of young punk rockers and drinking a beer. "What is this?" He asked "its beer it's good you'll like it." D.G told him and he drank a small sip it tasted like a water down version of mead "it's not that great." He admitted "trust me it will grow on you." D.G stated and turned her back to him to watch the band play. "How can you listen to this racket?" Wyatt yelled "it's not racket it's good music." D.G answered and began to ignore him it's not like she unintentionally did it but she wanted to have one last good time here considering she was leaving for god knows how long. Half way through the bands set her beer was done and she nudged Cain who was watching the band play with great interest. "I'm going to get some more to drink." She shouted and he grabbed her again "I'll come with you." He told her and his clear blue eyes bore into her own as he shoved other people out of the way to make room for them. D.G couldn't help but feel a little flattered that he was taking the lead here and making sure no one got in her way but then again he always played the mucho man part well. Weather it was his tough guy exterior or people could just tell the man deserved and demanded respect people flew out of his way and fast. "Wow I've never seen people scatter so easily at a concert." D.G mused grinning and Wyatt didn't know whether that was a compliment or a not.

So he merely grunted and D.G pointed to the bar "just wait here you don't have a license." "License what is that?" Wyatt screamed over the music and D.G just rolled her eyes "never mind." She yelled and grabbed two more beers. She saw her friends jump into the mosh pit that had taken over most of the floor and saw Lydia fly threw the air as she body surfed. "what the hell are they doing?" Wyatt asked in surprise "it's called moshing and body surfing." D.G explained but Wyatt looked very lost. "forget it." She stated sadly shaking her head the man was so different than her just like everyone else in the freaking o.z no one really understood her and they probably never would. When Drop Kick Murphy's began the bag pipes Wyatt's eyebrows rose in recognition "that sounds familiar there are instruments in the o.z like those and they sound like those to." Wyatt told D.G the two were standing rather close to each other and Wyatt's head was dipped low to D.G's so he could explain it in her ear. "really what are they called?" D.G asked "oraphones." "oraphones cool these are called Bagpipes." D.G told him and he merely shrugged "they look the same to me." He told her and she nodded her head and smiled which he did as well "they probably are." She told him. All in all the concert was way better than D.G thought even with an up tight, out of place tin man accompanying her. The only annoying part was when they would get close and people wrought began to push and shove her Wyatt was always there shoving people away from her. "jese you don't have to get angry Wyatt it's ok that's what you do at a concert." D.G explained while they walked back to her truck "I don't like that they don't need to be shoving you around why would they push a women around?" Wyatt asked sounding confused "because that's what girls do to its every man for him self in the pit." D.G told him as her truck roared to life "what about your friends." Wyatt asked "oh Max texted me their going out to some bars I probably won't see them again." D.G stated and it felt weird knowing she probably wouldn't see her friends again. "d.G I'm sorry you have to leave everything behind I know it's hard." Wyatt said softly he could only imagine how hard it was to leave a place you called home for the second time in a year and know that you might not ever come back. "ya well shit happens right." D.G muttered refusing to let her emotions build up she was tough and she was going to where that mask for as long as she could she didn't need Cain sympathizing with her at all. When they got back to her college it was about 11:00 and there were still hundreds of students up and about the campuses and the dorms. "hey I guess we could go right now you know no sense in delaying the inevitable." D.G suggested "are you sure?

Will you be able to start a travel storm kid?" Wyatt asked as she lead the way back up stairs to her dorm. "sure no problem let me just grab a bag and we can go." D.G said and Wyatt waited while D.G disappeared into her room. Wyatt had no idea what anything was in the small room they lived in it all seemed very foreign to him. To his relief she came out wearing baggier pants similar to what she had wore when he first met her and her old leather jacket. She shouldered her bag on one arm and looked around once more. "man I'm going to miss this place I'm not even done with college yet oh well right." Wyatt didn't know how to console the girl he wasn't very good at the whole "consoling" part and didn't really know what to say to make her feel any better. As she closed the door behind her a slow devious smile crept up on her face. "we can take my bike and hopefully it won't break into pieces when we go through the storm." "are you sure that's a good idea kid usually a travel storm will cause a lot of damage." Wyatt argued with her but he could already tell she had made up her mind and he couldn't help but grin because that was the d.g he knew and whom he cared about much more then he would admit. "you want me to ride on that thing?" Wyatt asked in out rage as he saw the bike the o.z had vehicles similar to these "motorcycles" and they were only used by criminals and juvenile kids looking for thrills. "What's the problem tough tin man can't handle it?" D.G asked giving him a good shove towards the bike "that thing looks like a death trap." He growled and should have known that this fiery woman would ride around on such a thing. "It is not just jump on behind me and hold on tight ok." D.G instructed as she hopped on and suddenly the machine came to life the exhaust growling loudly as if to dare the tin man to ride on it.

Wyatt looked at the machine with uncertainty and D.G grinned and patted the seat behind her "couldn't we just take your truck?" He asked as he slowly climbed on behind her "nope this is a hell of a lot funner you'll see grab on to your hat ok and hold on." She warned and feeling embarrassed he slowly grabbed a hold of her waste not wanting to fully wrap his arms around her but before he knew what was happening he felt as though his stomach had left him a few feet away as they sped down the street. Forgetting propriety his arms grabbed a hold of D.G's slim waste tightly as he held on for dear life. D.G couldn't help but laugh as she felt his arms hold on to her tightly she couldn't help but like the feeling of his arms wrapped securely around her. "Ya I could get used to this." She thought to herself "to bad he's only doing it cause he's scared shitless." D.G added to her self and frowned wishful thinking she thought. Once she was out on the open road and they were surrounded in corn fields on either side she kept her eyes half open and began to murmur to her self. Cain began to hear her speak softly and felt the wind around him pick up. It was enough to cause the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up right he never got used to the whole travel storm it was damn unnerving and he didn't think he would ever get used to it. Suddenly the clouds began to form above them in the sky and the sky went to mid night blue to a sickly green color and soon Cain and D.G saw the funnel forming. "Almost there get ready." She shouted though the wind and Cain held on to her even tighter than before it wasn't long before the funnel cloud had touched the ground and D.G could feel the familiar tug as it pulled them in closer. When she saw the front tire begin to rise she closed her eyes and felt the wind tugging her forcing her forward. Suddenly they were lurched forward and then she felt as though they were falling until finally she felt land underneath her.


	3. Chapter 3

DisclaimerWhat up dudes

_DisclaimerWhat up dudes? Mad Lsd comin at ya with a new chapta… hope you all enjoy! And we don't own shitttt…_

D.G opened her eyes hesitantly and bright day light from two suns blinded her. "God damnit I got to get used to that the whole it was night on my side of the rainbow now it's bright day light here." She explained her eyes watering. "Language princess." Cain said and although D.G could see him she knew he was smiling. By the time her eyes could focus again she saw that they were standing in the Papay fields and she could see Finiqua in the distance. "Damn." She muttered. "Are you all right?" Cain asked her and he walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders he looked her up and down and she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine lets' get this party started where to first?" She asked and couldn't help but be cheerful that she had gotten her bike to the o.z in one piece. "First we go to Finiqua that's where your family is waiting and they'll want to see you." Cain suggested and she nodded "well I guess we could ride there it will be faster." She said with a grin but as her leg went over her bike Cain grabbed her shoulder "I don't think so princess you can't ride that damn flying death vehicle through the fields that wouldn't be showing respect and you should since you are the princess so you're just going to have to walk it." D.G's mouth flew open "are you mad this thing ways a ton." She argued "it doesn't matter princess and I think you know that." He told her sternly and she frowned "ya, ya don't get your panties in a twist." She joked and he looked taken aback "never mind you don't get my jokes no one here does." D.G stated miserably and Cain looked at her compassionately "it's all right D.G I know you feel like you don't fit in but you will just give it time." He stated and she couldn't help but feel grateful that he used her real name and that he actually understood her predicament. The walk was a long and hard one considering she had to push her bike the whole damn way after about five hours D.G held her hand up in protest. They had just gotten out of the fields and it was wide open plains until they hit Finiqua. "I don't care what you say I'm riding it now and if you don't want to ride along with me you can walk." She warned and D.G thought he would begin to protest but instead he grinned wickedly which caused D.G's heart to sputter faster in her chest.

She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was and how much she had missed his rare smiles. "Actually I was thinking I could give it a go I know how they work." He suggested raising in eyebrow. D.G was floored and it must have been noticeable the way her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped Cain laughed and not just a quick laugh but a genuine roaring laugh that D.G couldn't help but smile for. "You looked as though you just saw a white dragon trust me kid I can handle it now just hand it over to me." He stated rather matter of factly and he looked quite smitten with him self to. This was definitely a different side to Cain D.G mused. "Did you get hit in the head or something recently? You don't take me for a guy that likes to take chances." She mused putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. Cain felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest she was damn cute when she pouted like that and he shouldn't be noticing that. Feeling the tips of his ears burn he pulled the brim of his hat further down on his head. "well Princess you'll find I'm full of surprises the keys?" He stated with a smirk and D.G shook her head in awe "all right cow boy let's do this let's see how you handle her." She challenged patting the seat affectionately. Cain rolled his eyes and pushed her gently aside "hey." She began as he grabbed her waste and moved her to the left. He got on the bike with ease and started it right up. "ya these are just like the bikes in central city." He mused more to himself then to D.G. "is this some macho man thing that you can't be seen riding on the back of this thing holding on to me when we ride up to Finiqua." D.G asked starting to understand why Cain wanted to ride it. "Now Princess when did you get so smart I knew they taught you math and stuff but wisdom to?" He joked and D.G again was surprised speechless was he purposely busting her chops cause it almost felt like flirting but D.G could be the master of flirting if she wanted to and she told him "you better watch it buster."

She poked his chest defiantly and reluctantly walked to the back of the bike and got on. "you ready?" Cain asked and he sounded concerned "as ready as I'll ever be let's kick the tires and light the fires." D.G stated enthusiastically and wrapped her arms around Cain's middle. She couldn't help but notice how firm his chest and stomach was he felt good very good. Plus he smelled great to she realized. Before she could think any further on the topic Cain had put the gas on and they were speeding away. She yelped in surprise 'what' didn't think I could figure it out princess?" Cain yelled through the wind turning his head slightly "easy there, don't get cocky." D.G shouted. Glitch and Raw who had been waiting very impatiently for any sign from their friends smiled as they heard a loud roar in the distance. "That's gotta be our girl." Glitch stated. Raw chuckled in agreement "it is I can feel her she happy with Cain and he is happy with her." Raw stated in a matter of fact tone. Glitch grinned saucily "well now if only they would realize that huh we would be in business." Glitch joked and Raw laughed loudly, the two waited out side for their friends to approach. As the palace loomed closer and closer D.G could make out two figures standing out in the front she recognized them immediately. It was Glitch and Raw her heart soared at the sight of them she didn't realize how badly she missed the two but with them in her sight she realized just how much they all meant to her.

When Cain began slowing down D.G jumped off the bike which surprised him so much he nearly toppled over to the side. She ran up to Glitch and Raw and tackled them to the ground in big hug. Cain frowned and he felt his chest tighten up he knew why she didn't do that to him it was because he had left but still it would have been nice. By the time Cain had gotten off the bike he was in a rather foul mood. Raw and Glitch on the other hand were laughing and talking animatedly with D.G. "why did you go doll we've missed you more than anything." Glitch said sadly 'I'm sorry it was just I needed to go back it's hard to explain but I missed my life and my home." Glitch and Raw nodded their head sympathetically "D.G happy though now." Raw stated smiling and D.G nodded. "I'm so glad to see all of you again I missed you all so much." D.G said truthfully. "What's up tin head good job seeing her come back safe?" Glitch joked turning to look at Cain. He growled menacingly his anger still evident over his features. "Can it zipper head." Cain muttered. "Whoa what got into you I'm just joking around." D.G turned around to see the sour expression on Cain's face. Suddenly her face lit up and she smiled mischievously and began to walk forward "I know what's up." She stated in a sing song voice Cain tried ignoring her as best he could. "Nothing is wrong." He stated passively making his anger go away. "Yes there is and I know what it is." "What is it doll?" Glitch asked playing along "he's mad cause I didn't hug him I was kind of up set with him for not saying good bye to me so well had some words." She decided not to tell them she had socked Cain in the gut because she knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from Glitch. His eyes showed a brief look of appreciation "he doesn't deserve a hug." Glitch stated looking at Cain angrily Cain opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by D.G running into his arms and toppling him over. Cain was so surprised he barely had time to react he stumbled back wards but kept standing up right with the princess in his arms. "Oaf" He let out as she hugged him tight and after only a moment of returning the hug she took a step back "better." She asked with a grin Wyatt could feel his face getting hot "I can't believe you did that." He grumbled rolling his eyes but she could tell just like Glitch and Raw that he was happy his blue eyes twinkled at the young girl and he had just a tiny bit of a smile on his face.

"Boy things sure have changed here hun just wait until you see." Glitch warned as he led them through the palace D.G shouldered her back pack nervously "oh boy sounds interesting." The three men exchanged worried looks. Finally Glitch threw open a large wooden door and they walked into a large sitting room where The queen, and her consort were standing by a desk looking very relieved and standing a little ways a way was A.Z but she wasn't alone standing next to her was a tall well built man with sandy brown hair and the brightest green eyes D.G had ever seen. He was good looking very good looking and he was holding a small baby in one arm and holding AZ with the other. "Holy Mary mother of god what happened?" D.G asked aloud in surprise she stopped short at the sight of AZ. D.G didn't even notice her parents rush over and hug her tightly and talking excitedly how she was all right and looked great. AZ rushed forward as well and when D.G's parents had let her go AZ ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She returned her sisters embrace strongly though she barely hugged her own parents. Cain was the only one who noticed the way her eyes lit up only at the sight of her sister and not her parents. He could understand her predicament the only parents she really remembered were gone and she still didn't feel like her real parents were family. Cain frowned poor kid has been through the mill he thought to him self. "oh D.G I can't tell you how happy I am to see you I wanted to get a hold of you to tell you what happened but I had no idea where you were I'm so sorry I didn't try harder." There were tears in AZ's eyes and although D.G felt very hurt that no one had so much as tried to contact her she held her tongue and her anger at bay. "well what happened then?" She tried not to sound to bitter and AZ took a step back full knowing that her sister was upset. "I met Dorian he's a knight from the eastern realm and we fell in love almost instantly Dorian this is my little sister D.G." D.G smiled and stepped forward to shake his hand he smiled down at her handsomely. "I have heard many god things about you Princess it's an honor to finally meet you." She smiled and said thanks and noticed that his accent sounded like it was British or Australian. "well we married and one month later I was pregnant two months ago we had little Sebastian over here and well I'm expecting another child D.G. Meet your nephew." D.G's anger was momentary forgotten as she held her nephew his hair was black and his eyes were bright green like his father.

"hey you wow is he handsome guys." D.G said in awe "I can't wait to baby sit you." She stated beaming down at the infant in her arms. She carefully placed the baby back in AZ's arm and took a step back crossing her arms over her chest. "So why did you call me back." She asked bitterly "darling the whole oz is in turmoil." Her mother began "ya what's new isn't it always in turmoil what's bad about it now?" D.G asked quickly. "the trolls have sided with the goblins they are a powerful force in the northern mountains many creatures have come together to fight them off but with the long coats and there is a powerful evil wizard who seems to be possessed by the other witch of the o.z and are numbers are slowly dwindling." Ahomo began. D.G clenched her jaw and began pacing back and forth "so let me get this straight it's ok to call me back because it's all gone to hell and a hand basket but you guys didn't call me back for my own sister's wedding or the birth of my own nephew. Not to mention no one tries to get a hold of me once not once to even just say hi how is our daughter doing? Am I only good or important to you guys when you need me to clean up your dirty laundry because your not strong enough to do it?" She stopped walking and waited for in explanation "I'm sorry dear we wanted to bring you back but well you see this wizard has made one personal threat dear and it's against you." D.G looked at her mother in surprise "me?" "yes he has made a proclamation that swears your head to the legions of black soldiers in the north and with the war going on and getting larger if you would have came back they would have found you. He knows you're the only one who stands in his way the only one with enough power to stop him. We didn't want to bring you back at all I'm afraid until the war was over but it was our folly to think that this wouldn't escalate. This wizard now claims to be able to cross sides if we don't stop him here he could go to your side of the world to the inner side." The Queen stated with tears in her eyes D.G immediately felt bad for her anger but still they couldn't even contact her. "look I'm sorry I just don't understand what you expect me to do and I mean wasn't there anyway you could contact me I mean I haven't heard from anyone in a year. And if AZ can't beat him how can I?" D.G asked "D.G your power is ten times greater than mine the witch took much of it when she left my body I can't sustain spells as long you would be the only one that's a great enough match for this wizard. I hate to say this sister but your are the O.Z's last hope." AZ said softly.

"And the reason we couldn't even try to get a hold of you is because no one could leave here without them knowing all our moves are being watched we couldn't even send a messenger that is until Mr. Cain returned" Ahamo stated looking very sorry for it. D.G rubbed the back of her neck thoughtfully "boy no pressure huh? Well what do I have to do?" She asked getting straight to the point. "maybe you should sit down." Her father suggested "no I think I'll stand but thanks.' D.G stated quickly and she looked impatient. The Queen sighed she had purposely pushed her daughter away and now it seemed that they were even further apart from before how could she ever make it up to her. "it seems as though the wizard gets a great deal of his power from an ancient artifact an ancient artifact said to be false but supposedly he's found it." The Queen began and D.G tapped her foot impatiently she always got impatient listening to stories "it's said to have come from the god of earth Solstace it's supposed to be a puzzle box one that if opened has something so powerful inside it holds the fate of the world within it. There is a second object. Once you figure out the puzzle you'll see the box but you still need a key to open it. That was created from the god of water Osnata. And in order to summon the ancient powers held within the box you need the ancient tablets written by the god of the sky Leonidis. He only has the box but he doesn't have the key or the tablets and if they are found by him or his men all worlds will fall to darkness." "Many think that this is a legend though and no one has actually seen the wizard with such in object it might not even exist but if it does well it's the only hope we have against him.'" Ahomo added "so you want me to find two things that might not exist at all." D.G sputtered in disbelief she thought her first go through in the O.Z was tough how the hell could she find two objects which she knew nothing about and had no idea where they could be.

"well your going to get some help in that department Mr. Cain says he knows a scholar a bit of a treasure hunter if you will who obsessed over these three artifacts." Ahomo stated and D.G whipped around to face Cain "really." She asked and Cain for the first time since she had known him looked very uncomfortable even slightly embarrassed. "ya I do." He said quickly "can we trust him?" D.G asked "yep I recon we can." He added. "so all I have to do is find these two artifacts and keep it from the wizard." D.G asked sounding relieved it shouldn't be that bad at all. "I'm afraid your going to have to do one more task and retrieve the box as well if you find the first two that means the wizard most certainly has the box which means in order to ensure the safety of all that's alive we must have all three." The Queen answered "shit." D.G stated and Glitch snickered behind her while AZ and her mother's mouths went wide in surprise. Ahomo and Dorian had grins on their faces as well but she could tell what Raw or Cain looked like because her back was facing them. "it will be most difficult but you won't be going alone Glitch, Raw, and Cain all said they would accompany you." The Queen stated "no I don't want you guys going if you don't want can't I go alone why endanger anyone else they've already done enough for me and the O.Z." D.G stated quickly "doll we offered to go and you couldn't keep us away even with a hundred Papay's at our backs." Glitch stated with a wink. "Please think this through." D.G begged "there ain't nothing to think about were going with kid and that's final." Cain stated grinning handsomely at her. D.G smiled she had the best friends anyone could ask for better then the other side. She loved them more then her own flesh and blood they were her family. She clapped her hands together "all right but don't say I didn't warn you trouble has a way of finding me." She told them "we know." Raw said and the others laughed. "well then what are we waiting for? Let's go." She said "wait a second spitfire I think one night wont' kill us to catch up with each other it's been so long." Ahomo stated "all right that's fine so any one else get hitched while I was gone?" D.G joked and her sister snickered.

The rest of the day went by much quicker than D.G wanted to. She was just getting reconnected with her family but if felt that it would take a life time though of catching before that happened. Already it was dark out side and she knew it was late but everyone was still up talking. She really liked Dorian he was funny, smart, and D.G could tell he cared for her sister very much. She could see what AZ saw in him and she could tell he was completely genuine when he talked about how much he cared for her sister. At least her bike would be safe here she mused as she walked out side to get a breath of fresh air. The temperature had dropped some what and it was a little colder than it was when she first got to the O.Z. So much had happened so much had changed in a year but yet she was still responsible for the entire well being of the O.Z. Was she ever going to get a break was this ever going to end? D.G heard foot steps walking up behind her and she didn't need to turn around to see who it was. She could feel his bright blue eyes bore into the back of her head. "You ok kid?" D.G turned and grinned "I'm fine, Cain you're a truthful man right?" Cain looked a little taken aback at D.G's comment he at first thought she was joking but she looked very serious. He was afraid she'd ask about what happened when he left, and about what he talked about with Jeb. "Yes princess I'd say I'm a fairly honest person." He stated seriously. "then I'm going to ask you a question but you have to promise not to lie ok?" D.G stared up at him and Cain felt a little unsure of him self. Something he found was happening more and more to him when the princess looked at him like that. "I promise D.G' He stated softly and he noticed that she grinned slightly because he called her real name instead of princess. "Do you really want to risk your life to come with me? And if so why?" He bit his lip in though he should have known she would ask him that. "Why ask me you don't doubt the others loyalty why mine?" Cain asked but mentally berated him self for such a question. "I think you know Cain come now you're in intelligent man they stayed you left why help now." "because it took me a year to realize that my son didn't need me anymore it took me a year to convince my self that the people I truly care about won't leave me and that I will protect them. Because I needed some answers from my son about what happened when I was taken. Gods D.G you have no idea how much I regretted leaving how many nights I staid up late thinking if I could have just staid behind hell even my own son begged me to go back but I felt as though if I left him alone I'd lose him again and I knew you were safe with your family. If I would have known you had left I would have come charging in here demanding to know where you went sooner. I know I was wrong for not saying goodbye and I'm a jerk and a horrible person because of it. Please don't let me make the same mistake again D.G please accept my apology I want things to go back to the way they were before. I want more then anything to go with you, I need to" Cain could barely stop the words flowing out of his mouth how in the hell was he being so honest with her.

All those things he had bottled up inside had just come flying out and so easily he looked away quickly he didn't want to see the reaction of her face. But suddenly he felt her small warm body pressed against his own and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He paused but only for a minute before he slowly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. He heard her crying whimpering softly in his coat. "why are you crying D.G please don't cry." He whispered. Gently stroking her long beautiful hair "someone has to cry for you I'm sorry I was so selfish and thinking that I could make you stay around only for my own selfish reasons." She struggled "I'm the one whose sorry D.G." He pulled away from her slightly and looked down at her slowly wiping the tears away from her cheek "I promise I wont ever leave you again D.G those days and nights were hell away from you I won't leave you." His voice never wavered and sounded very determined and D.G felt suddenly as though their relationship had changed that he had shown her the real side of Cain his true emotions and he hadn't shared this with any one else. Did this mean he cared for her more than a friend it certainly looked that way and there the two of them were locked in embrace and their faces only inches apart both gazing into each others eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly there was loud crying of a baby and they both turned their gazes away from each other to see AZ walking quickly out into the balcony with Sebastian in his arms

_DisclaimerAll righty then.. this is chapter four as per usual we don't own a damn thing. And this is the last chapter being posted till Monday. Sorry for those who wanted to see what happens next. You'll have to just stay patent and that sucks we know and were sorry. Also we would like to thank you all for reading and for reviewing. Your all the reason we write! _

Suddenly there was loud crying of a baby and they both turned their gazes away from each other to see AZ walking quickly out into the balcony with Sebastian in his arms. They separated quickly and D.G saw to her surprise the tin man blush slightly and pull his hat down further on his head if that was indeed even possible. If AZ noticed the uncomfortable air around the two she didn't mention it instead she smiled at them and looked at D.G. "um D.G I was wondering if you could maybe watch him for an hour or two I haven't had a good nights sleep in weeks and well he seems to calm down when he's in your arms." AZ told her and D.G smiled. "Sure thing sis." She took the baby gladly in her arms and smiled down at him. "Were going to do so much together when you get older little guy I can teach him to play base ball." She said happily. "Base ball? What's that?" Cain asked as they walked back in side "well I think it's better to show you then explain it but I'll do my best." D.G didn't get to bed until way past midnight she staid up watching Sebastian for over three hours and when Raw and Glitch slowly drifted to sleep on the couch the only one who staid up with her was Cain. But the man seemed mesmerized with base ball so she figured she would do her best to explain it to him and make it sound as magical as possible.

They were deep in to a conversation about players that she looked up to when AZ came rushing in with her robe on looking very displeased. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner I'm so sorry." She stated grabbing the sleeping form of Sebastian softly "no problem sis he slept for most of the time, anyway don't worry about it." "Dear you are to kind truly D.G well go get some sleep you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow you need all the sleep you can get." D.G nodded and lay down on the couch making her self very comfortable. "What in the o.z are you doing?" AZ asked as she put her hands behind her head looking very relaxed. "Getting some sleep." "You know there is a room for you princess your old room why don't you go in there?" Cain suggested. "No way I'm going to be with you guys on a long epic journey I don't mind sleeping in the same room with you all in fact I would rather do that." "I don't think that's very appropriate." Cain told her an AZ was trying hard not to smile at how uncomfortable the tin man looked and D.G didn't even seem to notice. "oh please Cain if you don't feel comfortable with it you can sleep in my room but I want to sleep next to my friends and I don't really care what other people think." AZ giggled "oh D.G you really are to much at times I'll see you in the morning good night you two." AZ shook her head as she walked out cradling Sebastian and D.G closed her eyes. They were in the large sitting room so there were plenty of chairs and two giant couches but no beds or anything. She heard Cain sit down on a chair next to the couch she was on and she opened up one eye. "See not a big deal although if you want you can have the couch." She made to get up and he shot her an angry look "don't you dare get up from the couch I'm fine on the chair D.G now go to sleep." He told her in an exasperated voice she could be to much at times she had the bounding energy of a six year old it was maddening.

"okie dokie Cain good night and thanks for bringing me back I missed this." She stated softly her breath becoming more shallower "I missed this to kid." Cain whispered and putting his feet on the ottoman and pulling his hat over his eyes he fell to sleep. D.G would have like to sleep a lot longer, she also would have liked to have a blanket over her although she did have something warm covering her up and it smelled mysteriously like the tin man. But what she wanted more than anything right now was that damn baby to stop crying. She opened her eyes groggily and looked around the sun was barely rising. "you got to be kidding me." She mumbled Cain looked to be awake and laughed at her expression. "that's what happens princess long days and nights when you have a baby." "you would think he would want to sleep just a little longer for Christ sake well mise well get up now no way I can go back to sleep with the crying." She noticed that Glitch and Raw were still asleep "how in the hell can they sleep through this." D.G asked standing up and grabbing Cain's coat "who knows maybe they were really tired or their just really heavy sleepers." Cain suggested standing up as well D.G handed his coat back to him "thanks Cain you didn't have to let me use your jacket you were probably cold to." She stated sadly and thought to her self although if you slept next to me we both would have been warm she shook her head to jar the thoughts out of her brain she just hoped to god she wasn't blushing.

"would you stop worrying about me D.G I'm fine." Cain stated rolling his eyes and he kicked Glitch's shoe rather hard. D.G snickered as Glitch sat up suddenly "what's the big idea some of us are trying to sleep tin head.' Glitch stated angrily "time to get up now head case no arguments." "ya some of us are used to getting a full eight hours of sleep around here not five or six." Glitch added. Raw with the two of them fighting woke up quickly after Glitch and sat up "Raw ready to go ready to get started." "boy you said it Raw so am I let's get some food and get the hell out of dodge.' D.G told them and they looked at her as if she was nuts "oh forget it you have no idea what I'm saying do you?" They all shook their heads in unison "damn no one gets my witty sense of humor here." "well I'm sure you were quite amusing on the other side doll but I think your going to have to try a little harder over here now me I know plenty of jokes." Raw and Cain both groaned loudly as they walked through the darkly lit hall way. Breakfast was speedy and as much as D.G wanted to stay and continue to reconnect with her family she knew it was time to go. They walked out to the stables and saw Tudor waiting there. D.G's eyes went wide in surprise as she bound up to him hugging him quickly "your coming to Toto?" She asked in surprise. Tudor rolled his eyes "it's Tudor princess how many times do I have to tell you that and yes I am coming you'll need my help and you need to get reacquainted with your magic." D.G groaned "great more lessons." 'oh I think you'll like these lessons they'll be much more hands on trust me." Tudor stated with a smile.

Cain and Raw brought out four horses and D.G gave Tudor an amused look "yes I will be traveling in my animal form for most of the time." He answered for her and D.G grinned "ok what ever you say Toto." She looked at her parents and her sister with her husband her Dad and sister looked amused her mother looked displeased "don't disrespect Tudor D.G he has done much for his family." The Queen scolded "jese I was just messing around he knows I was joking right Tudor?" D.G gave him a sad expression and he nodded a slight grin escaping his lips "this girl is going to be the death of me." He stated very seriously "hey join the club pooch I think that goes for all of us." Cain added with a grin D.G put her hands on her hips and pouted "hey you guys were the ones who wanted to come along remember I can't be held responsible for my unique personality and behavior." "more like insane personality and behavior doll." Glitch added "I thought you were on my side." D.G asked in awe "I was, I am wait have we met before." Raw slapped a fury hand to the back of his head and Glitch blinked twice "what were we just talking about?" He asked and D.G sighed "forget it well looks like this is it don't worry about us will be fine." She assured her very worried looking family. "we know dear just don't do anything rash." Ahomo told his youngest daughter in a stern voice as he hugged her.

"and listen to the others my darling always listen to them they know this place you still don't if they tell you to do something do it." The Queen added hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. D.G rolled her eyes looks like she was going to get a lecture from everyone "and don't touch anything or run off some where just because it looks cool." AZ added mimicking the "cool" word a bit. "hey I didn't know you understood my lingo right on sis." D.G said hugging her tightly and she went to hug Dorian "and have some fun will ya D.G." He stated grinning handsomely at her as he hugged her tightly "see way to pick em AZ I like this guy he's the only one who trusts my ability to stay out of trouble." Dorian took a step back and put his hands up in protest "whoa I never said that but you can't be serious all the time if you need anything don't hesitate to contact us." He told her gravely and then winked playfully at her. "Don't encourage her darling." AZ stated laughing though D.G turned to look at her companions "I better not hear one word from any of you on what to do I think I've had enough of that to last a life time."

The others grinned and Cain walked behind her and before she knew what was happening he hoisted her in the saddle she almost fell off as she didn't expect it. He laughed at her shocked look "don't worry princess no more orders right now but I'm sure you'll find a way to get us into trouble before long." He stated smugly getting on his own horse. "this is really to much.' D.G began and Dorian handed the dog form of Tudor to her. "just come home safe all of you." The Queen began as they all were on horses now "hey safety is my middle name!" D.G stated cockily and the group began to their journey.


End file.
